


things we didn't say at all

by aphwhales



Series: things we said [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: He thinks you’re something precious (even though it’s obvious you aren’t).





	things we didn't say at all

Jake gazes at you as if you’re something special, every morning. He’s always up earlier than you, which means you usually wake up to him staring at you. 

You… aren’t going to pretend you don’t understand why. He thinks you’re something precious (even though it’s obvious you aren’t). You’re a hypocrite, though; you know he thinks the same when you stare up at him all starry-eyed like a lovesick fool. 

It’s a Tuesday, you think. You and Jake don’t go out often, and you don’t have nor need jobs. Mostly, you stay in. He’s on top of you, kissing around your neck, over the thick ring of scar tissue you have from being decapitated twice. It makes you a bit uncomfortable, because you know it makes him upset when you talk about it. 

So, mostly, you don’t talk about it. You don’t talk about the round scars smattered on his torso from all the times he’s been stabbed and shot and forked, either. You could see them, you think, if you stopped craning your neck to allow him full access to it. 

He pulls back on his own, though. Not too far, just far enough that he can rest his chin on your sternum and you can tilt your head forward to look at him. He’s smiling, and although neither of you speak, you can see the love in his eyes. 

You hope he knows that you would do anything and everything for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://flotsems.tumblr.com)


End file.
